The present invention relates to a wireless device performing wireless communication with a plurality of user devices.
Over the recent years, utilization of wireless LAN (Local Area Network) has become active, and the wireless LAN has been utilized for applications such as data communications, voice/image communications, etc. Particularly as to the voices, a voice terminal for the wireless LAN employing VoIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) appears, and therefore the indispensables are load-balancing on the side of the wireless LAN devices (which are also called access points) and a high-speed roaming function. The load-balancing performed by the access points includes adjusting among the access points in order to average the number of the user devices (which are also referred to as clients) connected to the respective access points. Further, the high-speed roaming is actualized by utilizing a virtual access point technology in a way that virtualizes a group of neighboring cells of the same channel as if operating as one single access point. In pieces of data transmitted and received between the access point and the client, there exist realtime system data such as voice data and image data and non-realtime system data such as character data.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-41969
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-221684
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-350052
[Patent document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-514383